


Time Flies (Destiny)

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set one year after the end of Destiny. It's Mattie's first birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Flies (Destiny)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissWinterseat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWinterseat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668041) by [mistressterably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably). 



‘Fucking dismal rainy day. It’s like having some limp-dicked clueless minister shaking his cock on the world after he’s pissed.’ Malcolm grumbled as he strode purposefully down the street towards the restaurant with his friend and colleague, Jamie.

‘Fucking tell me about it.’ Jamie turned up the collar of his coat to do his best to keep the water going down his neck. 'Who’s fucking idea was it to have this meeting at a restaurant rather than in one of the conference rooms.’

'Fucking PM, I think. He’s got a flight out to Vienna this afternoon and wanted to go over some briefs first but wanted to have fucking lunch too. Fucking asshole could have got it delivered.’

'Isn’t it about time we got a new fucking Party leader?’ Jamie said, his voice dropping to a low whisper.

'Not fucking yet,’ Malcolm hissed back, his eyes darting around the street. 'No name yet.’

'Oh, you’ve got a fucking name already. I know you fucking do you sly fucking dog. I’ve seen you already shining up their cunt.’ Malcolm shot Jamie a warning look. 'You’ve been at her for a fucking six months. Got her looking as shiny as a new fucking pound coin and you probably just need to keep her pussy smelling like fucking lavender on a regular basis to ram the party flag up the fucking Parliamentary butt hole for a long time to come.’

'Well, when I’m ready to pull this fucker’s bollock’s off to feed them to the wolves, you’ll be the last to fucking know!’ Malcolm shot at Jamie but with a grin. A sneeze racked Malcolm before he could say anything else. 'Fucking bollocks! Can’t get a fucking cold now!’ He whipped out a handkerchief to blow his nose. 'Stupid fucking dozy PM making us go out in the fucking rain for a cock-sucking meeting.’

'Isn’t it the tykes first birthday this weekend?’ Jamie asked.

At the mention of Malcolm’s young son, his face brightened considerably. 'Aye! One whole fucking year! Cass has invited all the family around. You’re coming with your mites aren’t you?’

'Wouldn’t miss it, Malc!’ Jamie slapped his hand on Malcolm’s back. The missus would flay my bollocks if I didn’t.’

'And then I’d mash what was left in a fucking meat grinder!’

Laughing the two of them arrived at the lunch meeting in good spirits.

Sunday morning, Cass was busy getting the last details of the party set up while Malcolm sat in his office wrapping up some details on the coming weeks news releases. He could hear Mary arriving at the door with squeals and readied himself for the attack to come. His son was happily sleeping in the cot by his desk. To be honest with himself, his office had actually become Mattie’s room. It was just easiest for him to watch over his son by working in the same room. Mary was running up the stairs and almost jumping into his arms. 'Aye, ya little hurricane! What you up to?’ Malcolm was hugging his niece as she planted her usual wet kiss on his cheek.

'Uncle!’ She squealed happily. 'It’s Mattie’s birthday!’ 

'I know, darling! You said you were going to help Auntie out with the party right?’

'I am, Uncle! But had to hug you first!’ Mary was bear-hugging him around the neck.

'Hug then, don’t strangle!’ Malcolm pretended he was choking. It got Mary every time and she let him go quickly. 'Ah, darling! You’re such a sweetie. Now, I’ll be down in a bit with Mattie okay? Go help Auntie okay?’

'Don’t be too long, Uncle!’ Mary warned him and was off again down the stairs.

Smiling, Malcolm just sat for a few minutes rather than picking up his work right away. He wasn’t a religious man. None of his family were, but between Mary, Cass and now his son Malcolm felt profoundly happy and blessed. Standing up, he went to the cot and laid a large hand on Mattie’s still small head. Small but healthy the doctor had said on his last check up. Lungs like a trooper when he was in voice and he had a strong grip with his hands when clinging to Malcolm’s large ears or his nose.

His work mobile rang and he cursed under his breath. 'Fucking Sunday.’ The caller id showed the PM’s private number. 'Hey boss, what’s up?’

'Just wanted to wish your son a Happy first birthday and all the best to you and your wife on this special day, Malcolm.’

'Thanks, Prime Minister. I’ll let Cass know.’ Malcolm hung up and then, a quick swipe of his thumb he turned the phone off. It could stay off till the morning. Looking at the briefs on his desk, for the first time in a very long time he shrugged and left them sit, unfinished. He could  
get up early and work on them then. Keep Cass company while she fed Mattie his breakfast. There was a party to get ready for and it was time the center of the attention for the day was got ready. Mattie barely stirred when Malcolm lifted him from the cot gently and over to the  
change table. 'Well, big man, time for your birthday clothes. Got you a proper suit.’ Or a onesie that looked like a tuxedo, Malcolm grinned. 'You’re as classy as your old man.’ The small boy gurgled happily and reached for Malcolm’s fingers at every opportunity to suck on them. 'Such a gob on ya.’ Malcolm gave up trying to free his finger from his son’s grasp and picked him up gently to bring him down the stairs. 'Party time, Mattie. One year old. You grow up like your mam and there won’t be anything to stop you dreaming big.’


End file.
